Bloodlust
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: Raven is the youngest and only daughter of her family. But what will happen when an innocent pre-senior year trip across Italy with your brother goes south? AlecXOC M for later chapters.
1. Parenthood and A New Life

**Kay, this is my first Alec fanfic and I just wanna say- I'm excited! Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON' OWN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!**

**#######################################################**

I walked the streets of Volterra with my head held high. It was a warm day surprisingly. I love this place, the people talking and running around, the fountain bubbling in the background, the sound of my high heeled boots click-clacking as I walked down the street. Nobody questioned me. I blend right in with my black skinny jeans, black boots, purple well-fitted top and purple fedora.**(A/N all pics and outfits on my profile)** My star earrings clinked together quietly next to my ears. My purple wrap around bracelet and purple heart necklace just added to the outfit along with the white plaid trench coat slung over my arm. Volterra was my home away from home. I sat in front of the fountain and let the sound of the water envelope me. I was so calm when I came here.

All right I'll admit I was a bit excited because this was the first time my parents let me travel alone. I was so excited when they said I could go to Italy alone even though I was only seventeen! My shortish black hair stuck out from beneath my hat as I gazed up at the clear sky. I was defiantly not normal. My hair was one for that. It was in a side swept emo fringe look. And with the natural black, my electric blue eyes just stood out more. The strange thing was that I had the recessive gene. My whole family has darker than dark brown eyes so when we do family photos my eyes are the first thing anyone looks at. I'm a minority in my own family!

I never dressed normal either. I was always more edgier than other people. I wasn't afraid to express myself. I fingered my necklace. It only dawned on me so often on this trip that this was my parents way of saying, "Welcome to the world. You're an adult now." I looked down at the necklace. It had been my mothers and her mothers before her and her mothers before her and her mothers before her too. Well let's just say it was a family heirloom. Well the charm anyway. The chains have all been changed cause they would fall apart. I don't know exactly when but the necklace has been in my family since I think the 1600's.

It usually goes to the oldest girl but seeing as I'm the youngest child of my parents and their _only_ daughter it seems fitting to be in my hands. My second oldest brother, Nolen, was living in Rome and we both stopped here to see the architecture. Nolen was the closest person to a best friend I had. He always came before my friends. We had both been planning this vacation for a while. Yep, summer before my senior year of high school we would go and tour across Italy.

Nolen walked up to me as I still looked up at the sky. He chuckled. "Someone's having fun."

I smiled, my eyes closed. "Yep. It's so nice this time of year. I just love it here."

He laughed again and sat next to me. I peaked at him for a second to see him wringing his hands like he wanted to say something. "Mia's pregnant." Well that's what he wanted to say. Wait! What?

My eyes snapped open. I stared at him incredulous. "What? Are you serious?" he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded his head, a blush forming on his cheeks. I squealed. "Oh my god, Nolen! Congrats! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

I hugged him as tightly as I could. He was beaming. "We found out last month. I wanted to tell everyone when we visit in August but it's just too far away. Plus you would've gotten it out of me sooner or later. Raven, I'm going to be a father!" his smile was plastered on his face.

I grinned. "You're _already_ a dad, ya moron!" I slapped his arm playfully.

He grinned more. "Yeah, you're right. How do you think John will react to his younger brother being a dad before he is?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's not even home long enough for Natasha to get pregnant before he's shipped off to Iraq again. But knowing him, he'll love her no matter what."

He snorted. "What makes you think it isn't a boy?"

I grinned more. "Because girls are better, trust me I've got a sixth sense for these things."

He laughed again and stood. "Come on, the sun's setting. Let's head back to the hotel."

I shook my head. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll catch up later. I want to bask in what is my freedom for a bit longer." I said as I lay on the fountain ledge.

He shook his head. "Fine, have fun basking. I'll wait up for you, so don't be too long." He said, waving as he walked north to the hotel.

I sighed. My brother, always worrying. Well they all do that. It starts with John, the oldest, the protector. Then second in line, Nolen, everyone's best friend. You just can't _not_ like him. The third oldest is Randy, the goofball of the family. He's the only person I know that can make you smile even when you're mourning the loss of a loved one. He never stops smiling either. When our grandma was on her deathbed he still wore a little smile for her. Then of course there's Tyler, the _sensitive_ one. He's always playing his guitar and writing songs. He was the one who taught me how to play. Nolen and John both have brown hair and brown eyes but Tyler and Randy have Blonde hair and brown eyes. Are you starting to see how I'm the minority in my own family with my black hair and bright blue eyes?

I wouldn't exactly call myself the wild child, I'm just the black sheep. And the youngest. But I'll admit I'm also a daddy's girl. Not exactly your stereotypical one though. I mean my dad is the biggest rocker teen to come out of the seventies. He's all about rock and roll and I just follow in his footsteps. He always told me to be myself and be who you want to be… and he said to stick it to the man if I'm not mistaken… oh well.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I cracked one eye to see a blonde girl standing over me. But she just wasn't any girl; she was so beautiful that she would put Venus herself to shame. "Excuse me Miss," her voice was so hypnotic, "But would you be interested in coming on a tour?" she asked sweetly.

I couldn't really think, her eyes had all my attention. They were the strangest shade of purple, so bright and welcoming yet dangerous and wild. "Uhh, sure." Why the hell not?

She smiled so big I thought her skin was going to tear. "This way, then." She gestured to the crowd of people behind her snapping pictures and admiring the architecture. I followed her and we all started walking down the stone streets. "These buildings surprisingly have been here since the time of _The Golden Age_. Volterra was only a small farming village but ultimately turned into the city around you." People snapped photos and whispered about the intricate designs against the walls as we walked past them. "Now, stay together, we'll be going into the catacombs of the city now. It can get a bit chilly down there so be prepared to feel the temperature drop." She said as we walked farther down the ally and through an old wooden door into the catacombs. "Stay together, now."

We walked for about ten minutes as the tour guide went on and on about the history. To tell the truth I was caught up in the stories. I was already fluent in Italian and to know the history of the most beautiful city I had ever seen, well, let's just say I was ecstatic. As we went deeper and deeper the chill finally set in. Tourists were pulling on jackets or rubbing their arms. It was a bit too much for me and I finally pulled on my trench coat and tied it tightly.

We walked up to a humungous double door. The guide pushed them open effortlessly. As I walked past, it looked like it would have taken at least ten buffed out army guys to open it just a fraction of an inch but the guide didn't even break a sweat. This was so weird. The hallway was eerie. I shivered as my mind screamed at me to run back out the door, through the catacombs and back to the hotel as fast as I could go. Murmurs went throughout the group as people wondered where the hell we were.

"Please, no flash photography. Some of the artwork is very delicate and who knows what would happen to it if it was exposed to too much light." The guide warned as we walked down the dimly lit hall. As we walked we went through another set of double doors even bigger and heavier looking than the last one. We pasted what looked like a reception area. What the hell is going on here! The girl behind the desk smiled tightly and said, "Benvenuti al Castello di Volturi!"

_Welcome to Castle Volturi!_

Castle? We were in a castle? I was at the end and when I passed I could see her sigh in relief as I passed. What the-? This whole thing was setting my instincts to full attention. It felt like everything around me increased, everything became clearer, the sounds and smells too. We walked farther into the castle and through another set of double doors. God, how can she move those things? It looked to be a throne room. Three figures stood by the black and gold encrusted thrones. The dark haired one smiled. "Welcome to Castle Volturi." He said calmly, opening his arms as if to welcome us in.

That's when the screams started.

A high soprano, blood-curdling scream of terror. Then another, then two more. All of them mixed together. I had completely frozen in my spot. The screams echoing in the room as I saw the people attacking the members of the tour. Something warm splashed my cheek. I don't know how I got the power back in myself to slowly lift my right hand to touch my cheek. It was sticky. I pulled my hand back to see the tips smeared with red, but not just red.

Blood.

My eyes widened. My breath coming faster as I realized what was happening. I was going to die. My head whipped around the room, looking as each of the tourists were picked off, one by one. Each one having somebody attached to their neck, some having two sharing them.

I had seen enough horror movies and read enough teen supernatural romance novels to know that these- these _things_ were vampires. A body was thrown to the floor at my feet. I screamed and backed up to find I hit a wall. When I turned though what I found was I had bumped into the blonde one of the men standing up front. He snarled and hissed at me. I quickly back peddled but my boot hit a slippery surface and I fell strait backwards. I tried to get up with difficulty. I looked under me to see I was in a puddle of blood that was seeping from the head of what I could tell to be a woman about twenty-seven, twenty-eight maybe. I screamed again, but it got caught in my throat half way.

I heard a small cry and looked beyond the woman. Sitting in the corner crying was a small child, no more than five. Her white dress covered in blood and she squeezed her teddy bear for dear life. I quickly got up and ran over to her. I picked her up and cradled her to my shoulder as I attempted to calm her. "Shhh. Shhhh." She just continued to cry as I held her, knowing we were both going to die soon. _This isn't happening!_ I screamed in my head.

I was panting, covered in blood, and my heart was going a mile a minute. _There's no way we're getting out of here!_ Blood covered the white marble walls and floor. Most of the tourists were lying lifeless on the floor as others were finished off. I had decided to make a run for it. They were all feeding and I was sure I could get the door open. Still cradling the girl I sprinted to the doors. Before I got ten feet from it, a blur appeared in front of me. I gasped and backpedaled as a boy about my age stood in front of me, snarling, his teeth covered in a tint of red. His vibrant red eyes boring into me. I turned to make a run for the other direction but when I turned a big burly looking guy was in my way.

I looked left and right only to be cut off by two more figures on each side, blocking me in. The girl let out a little whimper. I held her closer to me as they advanced ever so slightly. Inch by inch they got closer. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run away from here. I wanted so many things. I wanted to say goodbye to my parents, to see my niece or nephew grow up and have kids of their own. _I _wanted to have kids and watch them grow up and have kids of _their_ own. I wanted to grow old and retire with the love of my life. Sail around the world and see everything.

But I wouldn't see any of that because I was going to die here and now. Despite the blood covering the room, each of the vampires only had blood on their teeth or dripping from the corners of their mouths. Not a single drop on clothing. I held the girl closer, protecting her. She cried harder. "Shhh…" I smoothed out her hair trying, again, to calm her, never taking my eyes off of the vampires.

The next thing I know, two arms snaked their way around my waist and pull me so tight to the point I could only get the slightest breath. They leaned their head forward, their hair brushing my ear as I felt their lips part, their breath tickle my neck and their teeth softly grazed my jugular. I felt the teeth mold to my neck and start to add pressure. _No! This isn't happening!_ I shut my eyes, waiting for death to come.

"Alec! Not her!" a voice boomed. The one holding me froze and growled. They pulled away from my neck but did not allow me to escape their grasp. My eyes shot open and I slowly turned my head to see the boy who had prevented me from leaving in the first place to be the one restraining me. He bared his teeth as he glared in front of him, still growling unhappily. I stared in shock at him as I took shaky pants. He looked into my eyes and growled louder. My eyes widened more. This is not good.

I turned forward and continued to soothe the girl as she gazed at her parents, lying lifeless on the blood drenched marble floor. "Alec, let her go." Demanded the dark haired one from before. The boy, Alec, released me reluctantly. The circle of vampires broke to let the three men in. I couldn't hold myself anymore. I dropped to my knees, silent tears pouring from my eyes as I took in what had happened in a matter of minutes.

The dark haired one walked forward to me and knelt, careful not to stain his suit with the blood. He brushed my bangs out of my face, "My dear, child. It must be hard for someone to comprehend what they have just witnessed. What may I ask is your name, child?"

I couldn't find my voice. After what I witnessed I wasn't surprised. The blonde one snapped, "Answer him, human!" I cringed.

"Brother, please. Give the child a chance to process everything." The dark haired one lightly scolded. He took a calming breath and asked kindly, "Now, child, what is your name?" he brushed my bangs from my face again.

I swallowed. "R-Raven. My name is Raven." I said shakily.

The man smiled. "That's a lovely name. Now stand, the floor is absolutely filthy. Ah, Afton, get someone to clean this up." The other man, Afton, nodded and left the room. I slowly stood with the help of the man. I didn't want to let go of the girl who continued to cry. I rubbed her back soothingly and held her closer to me. "Now, Raven, seeing as you already know who we are I can only give you two options. You either live here and become one of us or you die."

I froze. Could I live with eating the lives of innocent people? But what would become of the girl? She had just become orphaned. I didn't want to die. Not yet. I had my whole life in front of me, the skies the limit and now I'm choosing between life and death. My tears kept coming silently as I swallowed the knot in my throat and answer, "Alright. I'll become one of you."

"Ah wonderful. And how old are you?"

"S-seventeen." I stuttered.

He smiled. "Excellent. Now, what may this adorable little girl's name be?"

She looked at him strangely and asked, "Cosa?" she was Italian.

_What?_

"Ha chiesto che cosa il vostro nome è." I translated for her.

_He asked what your name is._

Her eyes widened slightly. "Alana." She whispered.

"How old is she?" asked the dark haired man.

"Alana, quanti anni hai?" I asked.

_Alana, how old are you?_

"Quattro." She whispered again.

My eyes finally shut off my tear ducks. I could feel the blood on my cheeks smeared from the tears. "She's only four." I whispered. I wasn't sure if they heard, but apparently they did.

The man clasped his hands together. "Alright, now how to dispose of the child is the next question."

My eyes widened. I automatically held Alana closer to me. "What do you mean dispose of? She's just a child!" all but the dark haired one growled or snarled at me.

The man stuck his hand up and silenced them all. "I apologize, what I meant to say was how are going to deal with the child."

An idea popped into my head. If I was going to save myself the least I could do for an orphan is save her too. "She stays too." Low growls erupted from a few of the vampires but I ignored them. I was saving Alana's life. "She stays and grows up here. Then one day you can change here too."

The man contemplated this. He finally nodded. "Very well. I see no problem in her staying too. I've always wanted a daughter and now I have two. Sulpicia shall be ecstatic when she learns of the new additions to the family. My name is Aro. Welcome to the Volturi." He said kissing the top of my hand.

My eyes widened. _What have I done?_

**#######################################################**

**Kay, who did ya like it? I'm already working on the second chappie so be prepared!**

**Love ya guys,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	2. New Parents and Axe

**Yay! Chappie 2 is up!**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own!**

**Thank you! ^_^**

**##################################################**

Raven POV

_What have I done?_

Aro continued to smile. "Yes, now, you two must clean up. You're both _covered _in blood." He said eyeing Alana and I in disappointment.

Alana looked up at me with her emerald eyes. "Che cosa ha detto?"

_What did he say?_

"Ha detto che abbiamo bisogno di ottenere ripulita." I translated again for her.

_He said we need to get cleaned up._

She nodded. Aro smiled again. He clasped his hands together. "Excellent. Now, I'll take Alana to the wives and they will clean her up." He said reaching for Alana.

She recoiled away from him and held on tighter to me. "Che cosa sta facendo?" she asked terrified.

_What are you doing?_

"Vuole solo farti ripulita. Le mogli vi pulita. L'ho promessa di bene." I told her reassuringly.

_He just wants to get you cleaned up. The wives will clean you. I promise it's aright._

She looked at Aro and then back at me. "Okay." She released her hold on me and moved to Aro's open arms, holding on to her teddy for dear life. She looked uncomfortable and a bit wary of him.

I walked over to her and I took her small hand in mine as I stared into her eyes. "Egli non ti farà male, te lo prometto." I took a deep sigh and added, "Lui è nostro padre ora."

_He won't hurt you, I promise. He's our father now._

She nodded her head and looked at Aro. "Padre."

_Father._

He smiled. "What did you say, Raven?" I gave a weak smile. The other vampires started to disperse and leave the room. Aro looked over my head. "Ah, Alec. Stay." I looked behind me to see the boy from before, Alec, stop at the door and walk back to us. My heart sped up a little. Crap, anyone but him!

I looked back at Aro, trying to ignore the fact that the boy that was one more second away from killing me was coming back this way. "I-I said that you wouldn't hurt her." I took a deep breath and added, "And I said you're our father now." I looked at the ground.

Aro grinned. "Well, you're right. She doesn't have any reason to be scared of us, we'll take good care of her." He put his finger under my chin and turned my face up to him. "Of both of you." His eyes glanced over my head gain. "Alec, please take Raven to get out of these _filthy_ clothes and changed into something clean." He turned to walk away but stopped and turned back. "And, Alec, she'll be staying in your room until we find her and Alana each a suitable room."

"Yes, master." The sound of his voice made me jump. I hadn't expected him to talk. But with that Aro turned and carried Alana out of the room. I prayed she would be all right without me. "She'll be just fine. The wives will not allow anyone to harm her. Now come on."

I looked at Alec. He had a slight scowl on his face. I was a bit uneasy with him in the room. "Yeah, but what if she needs to say something but they don't understand her?" I shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "Sulpicia and Athendora are both fluent in Italian. They were _born_ here after all. Now, move. I can only tolerate your slow pace for a shot while." He didn't even bother to wait for me before walking to the doors.

"Sorry." I whispered when I caught up to him.

He sighed. "Just keep up with my pace and you'll be just fine." he was walking pretty fast but for me it was like a fast walk. I could totally handle this. Or not. He quickened his pace.

"Hey, this is the fastest I can go! Give me a break!" I whined.

He let out a low growl and glared at me. "Will you pick up the pace?" I tried to but he just sighed in frustration and picked me up bridal style. Before I could object he said, "Just don't say anything and close your eyes so you don't get sick." I complied and soon I could feel the wind whooshing past and all too soon it ended. I opened my eyes to see we were in front of _another_ set of double doors. God, what was with this place and double doors? Alec set me down gently and opened the door, holding it for me.

I hesitantly walked in. "Thanks." I whispered. The room was pretty big. It was dimly lit but Alec switched on a light switch that turned on the chandelier at the top of the ceiling. His room reminded me of gothic architecture in the high and late medieval ages. He had a king-sized bed with posts on all four corners. The top where it created a pyramid was draped with heavy black velvet, which created a dark canopy around the bed. I couldn't see the bed itself very well cause Alec had the velvet curtains pulled together. All the furniture was dark oak and the floor was a type of stone, I'm not sure what but it was a medium gray. In his sitting area, to the left, was a huge sofa facing the flat screen mounted on the wall. A coffee table in front of it and a loveseat to the side. The area sat on top of a huge chocolate fur carpet. His wardrobe was next to his desk- that was _covered_ in papers- to the right and next to his desk was a door going to, what I'm guessing, his bathroom. "Nice room." I commented.

"Thanks." He grunted as he passed and walked to his wardrobe. He opened it and started moving hung clothes aside. He pulled out a deep red button down shirt and pulled it off the hanger. "Catch." He said throwing the shirt to me. I caught it easily. I moved the material around in my hands. Soft. Like silk. I looked closer. It _was_ silk.

"You can get changed in the bathroom." He said pointing to the door by his desk.

I walked slowly across the floor, careful not to trip with my blood-covered boots. As I walked past, Alec was peeling away his clothes that I realized then, had been stained by blood when he had me in that vice grip of his. I could see the imprint of my backside on his front. I looked away when he started to unbutton his shirt. I walked through the door to the bathroom and closed it behind me. When I turned I gasped.

The room was _huge!_ It was half the size of his bedroom. The bathroom was modern surprisingly. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. Gah! I looked horrible. My hair stuck out at weird angles where the blood had stuck to it. My clothes were completely drenched in blood. My face was somewhat clean from my tears.

I stripped there. My jacket was no longer white. My pants, although black, had blood splattered across them, along with my boots. The blood had soaked through my jacket and saturated my shirt. I peeled away a little at the bottom to see it covering my back. I groaned. God I felt filthy, just like Aro had said I _looked_. I kept my pants and shirt on. I took off my bracelet, earrings and necklace, carefully laying them on the marble counter.

I walked back to the door and opened it. "Alec?" I asked as I searched the room for him. He was still standing in front of his wardrobe, buckling up a fresh pair of black jeans.

I blushed at the sight. Alec on the other hand, didn't notice a thing. "Yeah?" he looked at me with a bit of annoyance.

I blushed harder. "Uhh, do you mind if I use your shower? The bloods covering me."

He looked back at his wardrobe and pulled out a plain black tank top. "Sure, I don't care." He said as he pulled it over his head. "Heidi's bringing you some, uhh," he cleared his throat. "Undergarments."

I swear if he could blush he would have. "Thanks." I said as I closed the door to the bathroom again. I let out a sigh of relief. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I sighed again and stripped. I walked to the shower and got in, closing the curtain behind me.

The water was so warm I could feel my muscles relax one at a time. I put my head under the water and watched as the blood washed down my body and as the now orange water was carried down the drain. My hair was not even close to clean though. I grabbed the only shampoo I saw- _Axe_. I rolled my eyes. Just like a guy to have _Axe_ styling stuff. I looked closer at the bottle. It was the _Axe Lure_, the soft hair bottle.

For a second I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through his hair and feel the silkiness that it looked like. I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking! He almost killed me today and now I was thinking of what it would be like to just get the chance to run my fingers through his hair… and having his plump lips just- _Snap out of it Raven! He-almost-killed-you!_ I said slowly in my head, enunciating each word.

I pushed every thought of Alec to the back of my head and squeezed the shampoo in my hand. After lathering, rinsing and repeating I grabbed the conditioner and repeated. I was surprised to see body wash in a guy's bathroom. I grabbed the bottle.

But looking at it- it's _Axe_ too. The kilo one to be exact. Ha! Randy would use this all the time, his room _reeked_ of it. But I have to admit, in _small_ doses, it smells _really_ good! What the hell, it _is_ a guy's bathroom after all.

So I sacrificed my cinnamon and apple shower gel for Alec's _Axe Kilo_ gel. I really didn't want to get out of the shower but the water ran cold, so I was forced out. But unfortunately The Fates were against me because as I opened the curtain the bathroom door opened as well. "Hey, Heidi just dropped off your-" he stopped when he realized I wasn't completely decent. I gasped and wrapped the curtain around me as fast as possible.

"Do you mind?" I asked, my face most possibly resembling a tomato by now.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, it's my bathroom." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. And I'm using it!" I pointed out. He was seriously not fazed by the fact that I stood in front of him in my birthday suit! I don't believe this!

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Heidi dropped off some of her stuff you can use. She said you were about the same size but, and I quote, "Her chest is nowhere near as big as mine so she can just go braless until Jane goes out and buys her something." Anyway, don't worry about her, she's harmless. But here." He dropped a small black bag on the counter, grabbed my dirty clothes and left. "Lock the door next time." He called as he shut the door.

"Che un asino." I muttered under my breath.

_What a jackass._

"I heard that." He called from behind the door. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I unwrapped myself from the curtain and ran over to the door, tripping in the act, and locked it.

I sighed and walked to the bag, pulling out the skimpiest piece of cloth I have ever seen.

A _thong_... Heidi brought me a _thong_. I don't believe this. Who the hell is Heidi anyway? It was black and lacey and practically nothing was there! How could she do this to me? But it was my only option unless I wanted to go commando and risk flashing Alec, which I was very objective to! Damn vampires. I pulled it on reluctantly and dried off.

I wrapped the towel around my head and pulled Alec's red shirt on, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. I looked in the mirror. I looked better; my face was flushed from the shower and blood-free. My eyes on the other hand actually looked brighter than usual. Strange.

I unwrapped the towel from my hair and hung it up. I ran my fingers through my damp hair a couple of times, letting the curls straiten as they dry. His sleeves were long for me. I rolled them up to my elbows. I was lucky his shirt went to my mid thigh. I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Alec sat facing away from me as he watched the TV.

I walked across the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the foot of the couch. The News. Whatever, it was something. I heard Alec sniff. "You smell like _Axe_." I could hear the amusement in his voice. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's all you had. My hair was _covered_ in blood."

"I know." He chuckled. He looked back at the news. I did the same. "You smell good in it." I blushed.

"Well, it's yours so of course _you_ think it smells good." I pointed out.

He chuckled again. "Very true. Guess I'm just being bias."

I straitened and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Yes. Yes, you are."

He chuckled again. "You must be tired. Go ahead and sleep. I'm pretty sure the bed's comfortable." What's his gimmick? I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're being nice to me. Why?"

He sighed and muted the TV. "You're Aro's daughter now. I _have_ to be nice to you. And Alana. I actually have to guard you but yeah, if we aren't nice to you two Sulpicia and Aro will rip our heads off. _Literally_. And enjoy it too."

"Wow…" That was pretty hardcore for something like that. "What are the wives like?" I asked looking him in the eye. His eyes burnt bright red, they were terrifying and exotic at the same time.

He broke the connection and stared at the wall next to the TV. "The wives are very kind… _too_ kind for any of us." He glanced at me. "Especially Sulpicia. You and Alana are _very_ lucky to have her as a mother figure."

Our eyes connected again. There was something smoldering behind them. I couldn't quite figure it out. "You look exhausted. Get some sleep Raven. You can use the bed. I don't use it."

I got up, careful not to flash Alec. "Thanks." I whispered as I walked to the bed. I pulled the velvet back to see a silk maroon bedspread. The pillows maroon and black, some black with red lace and other red with black lace. The headboard was _enormous_, intricate designs of mythology were carved into the oak. There were two lit lanterns next to the two headboard posts. I pulled the comforter back and crawled in. I jumped when Alec pulled the curtain on the bathroom side open.

"Sorry." He whispered and blew the lantern out. As fast as I could blink he shut the curtain and was on the other side of the bed where I had gotten in. "Goodnight." He whispered. He leaned in and blew out the other lantern. "Sweet dreams." He whispered again and shut the curtain.

I sat in darkness, not sure what was going to happen when tomorrow came. I prayed to god I at least lived to see tomorrow.

**##################################################**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Love ya,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	3. Greedy hands and LifeSized Barbies

**:D Number 3! Number 3! Woot! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**###################################################**

Raven POV

I sighed and tugged at the fabric under my left hand. I had the best nights sleep. Aside from my dream. I moved around a bit. This was a very hard bed. I kept my eyes shut and punched the bed muttering incoherently and coherently. Like I said, "Stupid, bed. Hard as a goddamn rock." –mumble, mumble, mumble. More hitting. "God, they fill these damn things will cement."

Then the strangest thing happened- the mattress _chuckled_. What the- my eyes flew open. I looked up to see Alec smirking down at me. Oh, hello blush. Last time I saw you was last night… oh you're here for a morning visit? Okay just wait for me to wake up snuggling up against the very boy who almost took my life yesterday… oh it's no problem!

_Wrong_!_ Big_ problem! I quickly pushed away from him and scooted myself to the opposite foot post. "What the hell, man?" I screamed at him, pulling my legs in.

He rolled his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "Uh, if my memory serves me right, then _you_ were the one having a nightmare and _I_ came over here to see what was wrong with you and _you_,"-he pointed at me- "were the one who grabbed _me_ and put _me _in a vice grip. It was the only way _you_ calmed down. So in a way _you_ were the one who trapped _me_." He smirked again.

"Sei proprio un asino." I muttered.

_You're such a jackass._

He scowled slightly at me. "You know, just because Aro doesn't understand Italian, doesn't mean others of us don't. I know you just called me a jackass."

"Your point?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea of what some of these people will do to you for being sarcastic?"

"I really don't care what people think of me."

Before I could blink Alec was face to face with me. His arms blocking me on both sides, his breathe caressing my face, the smell of vanilla, strawberries and Axe assaulting my nostrils. His chest pressed lightly against the top of my knees. I was, in a word, trapped.

He had me caged in. No way out. "Be careful what you say." He whispered. "Unlike most in the guard, I have self control and trust me your sarcasm and stubbornness is starting to get on my last nerve. Now I can control it but others will most likely act on instinct and then there will be either none or very little of you left. Now do you want that to happen?" I couldn't think. His proximity was annoying and suffocating at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

He smirked. Oh, great! The smugness is back. "Maybe." He 'pondered'. "Maybe not. I'm not sure. Do elaborate." He pushed himself closer to me. I lost the grip on my legs and they shot under him, strait through his legs. Alec took the opportunity to get even closer. My breathing came at a slightly faster rate and my heart felt like it was about to burst right through my chest cavity then and there. "Well? I'm waiting." His lips were mere centimeters away from mine. The slightest movement forward would connect us.

I swallowed the knot in my throat. "You do understand this is harassment, don't you?" he smirked again and closed in another centimeter.

"How? I'm not even touching you." He was right. His body was just hovering there.

I swallowed again. "I'll scream rape."

He chuckled and closed another centimeter. "No you wouldn't."

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Wanna bet? Anyone in this castle will be able to hear, just wait."

He closed another centimeter leaving about one left between us. If I just moved one centimeter closer- _shut up Raven!_ I mentally smacked myself. "I dare you." He whispered, his eyes smoldering.

I smirked again. "Rape." I _whisper_-screamed. He smirked along with me. We both had a laugh. That is until we heard a voice call, "Alec, where is- Oh!" the velvet curtain at the foot of the bed opened to show the tour guide from before. Only her eyes were the same color red as Alec's. After collecting herself from the shock she raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked slowly, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

I couldn't find my voice to deny anything she was thinking, but luckily Alec had his. "No. What do you want Heidi?" he asked casually, like he was a centimeter away from his masters new daughter's lips everyday. Wow that was a mouthful.

She kept smiling. "Well, I came to wake Raven up but apparently you already saved me the trouble."

Alec rolled his eyes and moved back from me to sit on the end of the bed. "You're welcome." He got up and walked back to the couch. He jumped over it and landed so he lay there to watch TV. He stretched and got comfortable. "She's all yours." He called putting his arms behind his head while he watched the soccer game.

Heidi jumped and clapped happily. "Yay! Now, come on. I have all the stuff you'll need. Except bra's. We'll just steal one from Jane. I'm sure she wont mind." She said in a rush as she pulled me to the door.

Alec snorted. "I'm pretty sure she will."

Heidi froze. But her smile was soon back in place. "Well, I'm sure yours will work fine. What are your views on strapless bras?" she asked it so innocently. I saw Alec glance over at us at the subject.

"Uhh, it's mans way of being lazy and not wanting to deal with straps. Same with heels. Another man invention."

She pondered. "True… oh well, you have to wear one for this outfit. Now come on, I saw that your bra had removable straps. Come on!" she tugged at me more and more. I ended up tripping out the door. "This is going to be so much fun!" Heidi squealed as she practically ripped my arm out of its socket.

"H-Heidi? Can I have my arm back before you detach it from my body?"

She looked back at me. "Oh! Sorry! I got a bit excited." She said releasing my arm. I rubbed my wrist. I could see the red mark where she had me in a death grip.

"It's okay."

"Okay!" she was back to her perky self. Great! Please note my sarcasm. "Come on. My room's this was. You get to be my doll until we get your stuff from the hotel." She said skipping down the hallway. I followed, not at all excited for what she was going to do to me. When we entered her room my head screamed bloody murder.

"Oh my God." I muttered. Her room was overtaken by cute pink fluffiness! Everything was pink. Pink boas, pink princess bed, a pink vanity and- well you get it.

Heidi spun around, still grinning. "Isn't it wonderful? I love my room." She spun around in circles.

"I'm sure you would think that." I muttered to myself as I gazed at the light pink walls. "Lord give me strength."

Heidi did twirls to the closet, me following behind. I gasped at her huge walk-in closet. She opened up a drawer and pulled out my stuff while humming to herself. "We got all the blood off before it could set so your stuff was saved. And trust me, it would be a crime to lose boots like these." She said holding up my boots. I squealed and pulled them from her grasp, hugging them close. "Okay… what to wear? What to wear?" she pondered as she searched her clothes for something. She grabbed my bra from my clothes and tossed it at me. "Take the straps off, will ya?" I did as she asked while she continued to scan the racks of clothes. "Aha! Found it!" she pulled out an a-lined pink 50ish style dress. It had spaghetti straps and white detailing and buttons. The waist was wrapped with a white ribbon tied in a bow.

"Now what shoe would be the best?" Heidi muttered to herself. Her eyes lit up. "These! They're perfect!" she said raising a pair of strappy pink satin heels. She tossed them both at me. I caught them with difficulty.

"Uhh, Heidi?" I asked uneasy.

"Mmm?" she looked over at me.

"Why do I need this exactly?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because Aro wants to introduce you to the wives. And you'll be meeting Marcus and Caius. I'm warning you now, watch what you say to Caius. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Okay?" I wasn't sure what she was saying but I took it to heart.

"Okay." She clapped her hands together. "Now we'll go back to Alec's room and get you ready there." She said grabbing a pink bow headband and pushing me out of the closet and through the door. I could cry I was so happy. I was out of pink hell! Oh, Lord all mighty, you love me! We were soon back at Alec's door and Heidi just walked right in, not bothering to knock.

But soon I heard, "Hey! What the hell Heidi? Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before entering?" yep, Alec was pissed. I on the other hand was smart and stayed outside.

"Oh please it's not like I haven't seen you half naked before. Grow some balls and be proud of yourself. We've known each other for what, two hundred years? Stop being self-conscious. Hey where's Raven?" Heidi's blonde head popped out of the door and looked at me. She groaned and pulled me in. "You don't need to be shy either. I have the same anatomy as you. And you can just ignore him." she jerked her thumb at Alec as he quickly pulled up a pair of black slacks. "He'll be escorting you to the wives."

Heidi pushed me into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. "Kay. Now strip."

"Heidi!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What? I thought I said we have the same anatomy. Whatever you have, I've seen on myself. Now take off the shirt or I'll do it for you." She threatened.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get physical." I said as I took off the shirt and put the bra on. When I glanced at the mirror I saw Heidi staring at my ass. Oh shit! The thong! I blushed.

Heidi smirked. "It looks good on you. Don't be ashamed. Your ass is hot!" she smacked my butt.

"Heidi!" I screamed turning even redder. She laughed. "What is it with you people and personal space? There _is_ such a thing!"

Heidi laughed again. "Just get the dress on." She said throwing it at me. It landed in my face.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "I'm being attacked by a pink monster! Ahh!" Heidi pulled it off of my face, not looking all that pleased. I gasped. "Heidi… you saved me!"

I went to hug her but she put her hand up. "Don't. Just put the dress on."

I saluted her. "Aye, aye captain." And pulled the dress over my head. It fit perfectly above the waist and flared out at the ribbon. "You're right. It's beautiful."

Heidi popped her head from behind me. "Uh, scratch that sweetie. _You're_ beautiful. And left foot up." She said as she put on my left shoe and then the right. "Alright. Now your hair is perfect." She said fluffing it with her fingers. "Nice and strait. Is this a natural black?" I nodded. Wow. She likes my hair. I always hated it cause, again, the whole minority in the family thing. "And those eyes." she trailed off. I felt sorry for Heidi. She seemed like the stereotypical blonde-haired blue-eyed girl. "I used to have blue eyes. So did Alec and Jane until we were turned." Yep, blonde-haired blue-eyed. I could see the memories flash behind her eyes.

The hurt and longing evident. And then they were gone, replaced by joy and a smile. I'm sure it's from seeing me tortured. "Heidi, do you enjoy seeing me tortured with cruel and unusual punishment?" I motioned to the outfit.

She giggled. "Of course not, silly. Now sit." She demanded firmly as she shoved me into the stool. She grabbed a brush. "I'm sure Alec will live with me using his brush." There was a growl outside the door. My brow furrowed in confusion. "Fine, I'll go get mine. Stay here, I have to grab my flat and curling irons too." With that Heidi quickly exited the bathroom with a gust of wind following her.

I didn't really follow directions cause I ran to the bathroom door and peered out. Alec sat on his bed, pulling on his shoes. "Is she gone?" I whispered.

He looked up and stifled a laugh. "What did she do to you? You're a pink puffball." He couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a chuckle.

I glared at him. "More like a snoball."

"Uh, you're pink, not white." He pointed out.

I glared at him again. "Not a snowball. A snoball. You know, the Hostess Snoballs. They're cocoanut, marshmallow, and chocolate cake pastries? Gods gift to man kind?" he kept staring at me blackly. "My god." I muttered. "You are so deprived here."

Alec shrugged. "Meh, I don't really care what people think of me." He said using my own words against me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Touché."

"No! Bathroom! Now!" Heidi's voice said coming in from the hall. She was pointing at the bathroom. "Go! Inside, now!"

I looked at Alec with pleading eyes. "Help me!" I mouthed as Heidi dragged me back in the bathroom and shut the door. "You're evil, I hope you know that."

She grinned and plugged in the flat iron. "I know. Now hold still while I do your makeup." She came at me with the eyeliner and mascara. Then she attacked my hair with her brush of doom and flat iron of death. "Ooo, it's looking good already." Then she grabbed her curling iron and curled the ends slightly. She grabbed the headband and placed it perfectly on my head. "And for the final touch." She pulled out pink lip-gloss from her back pocket. "Ring finger." I stuck it out and she put a small dab on it then proceeded to show me the proper way to apply it. **(A/N: no lie there is a proper way to apply lip-gloss and lipstick. You can find it in Cosmopolitan. Hehe, I stole it from my sister, that's how I know.)**

Heidi stepped back to admire her work. "You really do look beautiful, Raven." She turned the stool around so I faced the mirror. I gasped. I really did look beautiful. My hair was strait and it flared perfectly at the ends. The makeup was just the right amount and I'll admit, the headband was my favorite part of the outfit. Heidi pulled me out the door.

Alec was sprawled across his bed. "Sorry for the wait. But trust me it was worth it." Heidi exclaimed as she pushed me toward Alec. "I mean just _look_ at her!"

Alec lifted his head off the bed and gazed at me. His eyes widened slightly. I rubbed my arm self-consciously. "Wow," Was all he said. Really? I was just used as a life-sized Barbie for the amusement of _another_ life-sized Barbie! He pushed himself on his elbows. "Wow." He said again.

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" I asked teasingly. By then Heidi had left.

Alec smirked and pushed himself up to lean back on his hands. "No. I just wasn't expecting pin-up Raven."

I blushed again. "I-I look like a pin-up?" Alec nodded. I averted my eyes and muttered to myself, "Well this is awkward."

I felt Alec's finger under my chin and I jumped a little. Alec chuckled again. "Someone's jumpy." If he doesn't stop now I'll smack that smirk off his face!

"Nooo," I pushed his hand away. "Someone's sneaky and still doesn't know the definition of personal space!"

He chuckled… _again_. His chuckle was starting to grow on me. I couldn't help it, I let a smile slip. "See. Learn to let loose sometimes." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. "While you were with Heidi, Aro came by and dropped this off for you." He handed me the box. On top was a letter.

_Raven,_

_Welcome home, my daughter._

_Aro_

I opened the lid to see a necklace. But not just any necklace, it was the crest I've seen everyone wearing. The Volturi crest. Alec was wearing his. He peered over the box and smiled. "Well… Aro was serious about you becoming one of us. Usually you don't get a crest until you're turned." I couldn't speak. It was probably the nicest gesture anyone has ever given to me. I had never been accepted so easily in my hometown. Everyone thought of me as the weird girl. I only had a few friends who had also been classified as 'oddballs'. That's probably the main reason Nolen was my best friend, because I really didn't have anyone to be there for me all the time.

I could feel the tears threatening to escape. "Here." Alec said, taking the necklace and walking behind me. I saw his arms come in my line of vision and encircle my neck with the necklace. The metal was so cold against my skin that I got goose bumps. Alec walked back in front of me and peered at me. "Welcome to the Volturi." And he did what I think neither of us were expecting.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

**################################################**

**Don, Don, Dooooonnnnn! Oooo, Alec can't keep his greedy little hands off of Raven, the tease! ;)**

**Review!**

**Love ya,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	4. Necklaces and Minions

**Yeah! I'm proud of myself! I got two chappies out in one day! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! How many times do i have to spell it out for you people!**

**######################################################**

Raven POV

We both stood there frozen. My heart sped up about ten fold. My face heated to a temperature where Satin himself would be sweating his ass off! Alec looked more shocked then I did. "Uh, I," he stuttered. I looked down at his hands still on my waist. He followed my gaze and quickly took them back. He cleared his throat. "Come on." And walked out the door. I didn't know what the hell just happened and apparently Alec didn't either.

I slowly left the room and found Alec pacing the hallway, biting his thumb, and muttering to himself. "Lead the way." I said, making him jump. My brow furrowed. "Isn't the jumpy role mine?" I smiled.

He shook his head. "Whatever. Come on, we're going to be late if we take any longer." He said as he started to walk off without me again.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Hey, why do you seem so freaked?" I was really concerned for him. He never crossed me as the nervous type; he was always more of the calm, collected, and smug type.

He shook his head again. "Because I just _kissed_ you! That's why!" he was really blowing this out of proportion.

"Alec, you do know it wasn't a real kiss right? You kissed me on the cheek; it was just a-a… a friendly gesture or something. There's nothing wrong with that."

He looked at me like I was crazy but soon nodded his head. "Right. A friendly gesture. So… we're friends right?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

I nodded my head. "Friend is the base word of friendly."

Alec smiled and dropped his hand back to his side. "Friends."

He stretched his hand out and I took it. "Friends." We shook.

"Okay, now that's taken care of, we're defiantly going to be late now." Without another word he picked me up bridal style and again before I could protest he said, "If we're late, Aro wont be pleased. Just close your eyes." I did as he instructed again, but as they say curiosity killed the cat. I peeked and all I could see was gray blurs rushing around us. I gasped. Cool! Alec stopped. We stood outside another set of double doors. Oh, goodie.

Alec set me down gently. I wobbled a bit but was steadied by Alec. "I told you to keep your eyes closed." He scolded.

"No you didn't. You said to close my eyes, you never said for how long." I shot back, as I stuck out my tongue. Alec grabbed it between his thumb and index finger. "Hey, dat's not fwair!"

He chuckled. "Don't show it unless you're intending to use it." he whispered in my ear. I blushed again as he released my tongue back to me, that damn smirk still in place. He snaked his arm around my waist as we entered. He held the door open for me like a true gentleman. _Calm down, Raven. It's not like you're dating._ I just had to keep reminding myself that.

We walked into what looked like an indoor garden. Roses were in full bloom, the smell of flowers mixed together with new fertilizer hung in the air. "This is the greenhouse." Alec said. That makes sense.

We walked through a maze, Alec apparently knowing the way. The maze opened to a center garden hidden away. In the center was a gazebo with seven figures sitting and one about half their size running about. The smaller figure stopped when they saw Alec and I enter. "Raven! Sei così bello!" she screamed.

_Raven! You look so pretty!_

I smiled at Alana. "Sei molto carina anche, Alana."

_You look very pretty too, Alana._

She grinned up at me, one of her front teeth missing. "Ho perso un altro dente ieri sera. L'altro era già crescendo dentro E non ha neanche sanguinare." She grinned happily.

_I lost another tooth last night. The other one was already growing in. It didn't even bleed._

I grinned down at her as she dragged Alec and I to the gazebo by each of our hands. Her red dress blowing behind her as she skipped. Her flats having adorable black and white polka dots with the edges wrapped in a red ribbon. "Così va bene."

_That's good._

Alec grinned. "She's a mini Heidi." He snickered. The blonde guy standing behind the curly haired man from yesterday elbowed Alec in the ribs. "Ow! Demetri that hurt!"

"Well, if Heidi was here you would've just given her the perfect opportunity to mold herself a minion." Demetri's eyes flickered over to me. He stifled a laugh. "Well, she defiantly got you."

I narrowed my eyes. "I spent two minutes in pink hell and then got attacked by a pink crazed vampire who forced me into this getup, and went at me with eyeliner and mascara. Don't. Mess. With. Me."

He put his hands up, a smile on his face. "Okay. I like her already. Felix, she's got spunk."

The burly guy behind him came over. "She defiantly does."

I smiled tightly. "Nice to know."

Alana looked at us confused. "Raven, che cosa stai parlando?"

_Raven, what are you talking about?_

I smiled down at Alana. "Niente."

_Nothing._

"Alana, perché non tu e gli altri venite a unirsi a noi qui?" a woman asked.

_Alana, why don't you and the others come and join us over here?_

Alana turned to the voice. The woman was in her late thirties, but she still radiated beauty. "Ve bene, mamma."

_Okay, momma._

Alana pulled all of us over to the woman and Aro. They both sat holding hands. Awwww, adorable. Alana pulled me to sit next to her. "Momma, Raven dire quello chi si sta andando ad aiutare con me!"

_Momma, tell Raven what you're going to help me with!_

The woman smiled at me. "She wants to learn English so she can communicate with everyone. Especially Aro." She grinned over at him.

"Ah, I see you got my gift. Alana has one too." Aro said as he gazed at the necklace. I looked at Alana and sure enough she was wearing one too.

I nodded. "It was very kind of you. Thank you."

He grinned. "Yes, you're very welcome. Now, you haven't formally met the others because of everything that happened yesterday. Now, this is Marcus," he gestured to the curly haired man that Demetri had taken up post behind again. "And this is Caius and his wife Athendora." The blonde man I ran into yesterday sat with his hand in that of an equally as beautiful woman as Aro's wife. "And this is Sulpicia."

Sulpicia smiled. "Hello Raven. My you're more beautiful than Aro described. How old are you child?"

"Seventeen."

She frowned. "Aro, she's too young. Give her at least a year to mature more."

Aro looked torn. "A year? That would be too long."

"Aro." She warned.

"Sulpicia."

"Let her get used to the thought of being changed, and to have time to get along with everyone. And once that's done we'll talk to her about when she would like to be turned. It is a big life decision for her and she should have a say." _Go Sulpicia!_ She left Aro speechless.

"I agree, the child is not yet eighteen. Let her mature." Athendora added her two cents. Woo! I got both the wives in on it! Caius sent Athendora a look. "Oh, have a heart, Caius." Okay I officially love Sulpicia and Athendora!

"Yes, but she knows about us. Its death or she is turned. It's the law. Aro, the law is there for a reason, so our secret is not exposed." Caius said annoyed.

Aro sighed. "Yes, brother but since she is not going to be leaving the grounds soon, considering she will be a missing child, there is no chance of our secret getting out." He glanced at Sulpicia. "So I see no reason why she cannot have a say in her change. The same applies for Alana. She will make her decision at eighteen also."

Alana looked around at everyone from Marcus's lap. "Cosa?"

_What?_

"Vi spiegherò più tardi, tesoro." Sulpicia said.

_I'll explain later, sweetheart._

"Okay." She said going back to playing with Marcus's hair. I was surprised he didn't mind.

"Okay, change in topic." Sulpicia said clasping her hands together. "Raven what is your favorite color?"

"Uhh, purple." I had to think about it. Yeah, sounds about right. Most of my stuff at home is purple.

"Oh, that's a beautiful color." She grinned. "Alana, il tuo colore preferito è il rosso, giusto?

_Alana, your favorite color is red, correct?_

Alana nodded. "Red." Then went back to Marcus's hair. He was smiling at her the whole time. It continued on like that until about noon. The whole time, Alec stayed silent.

"Well, we must go deal with business. You girls enjoy yourselves. Felix, Demetri, you are watching Alana, correct?" Sulpicia said as she, Marcus, Aro, Caius and Athendora stood. Felix and Demerti nodded. They all waved as they left.

"So…" Felix said, dragging it out awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Demetri copied.

"Nascondino!" Alana shouted.

_Hide and seek!_

We laughed. "Alana, non è questo il luogo per nascondino." Demetri said.

_Alana, this isn't the place for hide and seek._

Alana pouted. "Wait! So you guys understand Italian?" Felix and Demetri both nodded. "Oh, good. Alec and I aren't the only ones." This was such a relief, now I don't have to translate.

"Well when you live in Italy for a couple hundred years you pick up a couple of things." Felix said lounging in the wicker loveseat.

I remained sitting. "So, where are you guys originally from anyway?"

Alec and Demetri sat down as Alana climbed on Felix's lap. "England." Demetri said.

"I'm from New York." Felix said.

My eyes widened. "No shit. My dad's from Brooklyn."

Felix snorted. "_My_ dad was from Brooklyn. My mom was born and raised in Chicago." My eyes widened more.

"Okay, you have to be pulling my leg! _My_ mom was born and raised in Chicago!" this was too weird. "Where did your parents meet?"

He narrowed his eyes then replied, "At the same time."

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay. One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Boston." We said at the same time. Both our eyes widened. "Holy crap." He said.

"Ditto." I responded. "Cool, but strange."

"So where were you born?" Demetri asked.

"Miami. Family vacation." I shrugged.

"That must've been fun." Felix snickered.

I laughed. "Not for my mom. And _defiantly_ not for my dad. They almost had to amputate his hand my mom was holding it so tight. Then there was the whole hormonal martial artist screaming threats at the LAPD homicide detective. You gotta love your family." I shrugged it off like nothing. Cause it was. They just stared at me. "What?"

"Dude," Demetri said. "Your parents are badass!" he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Felix added.

Alec just sat there and smirked. "Hey, does he do anything else but smirk?" I jerked my thumb at Alec.

They shook their heads. "It's that or sulk." Felix said.

"Of course it is."

"There you three are!" a voice called.

Felix, Demetri and Alec all turned to see a short blonde girl walking toward us. "Hey Jane." Felix and Demetri said.

"Sister." Alec acknowledged. Whoa! Sister?

**####################################################**

**Yeah! We'll get to know Jane a lot better next chappie!**

**Hey I'm doing a vote for Raven's birthday dress. I have three choices that I want you guys to vote on. Just put the number for the outfit in a review and whichever one has the most votes wins. Simple. And it's open until I say it isn't.**

**Go to my profile and I'll have the link there under Bloodlust with the other links.**

**Love ya,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	5. Moody Vamps and New Outfits

**Woot! Woot! Numba 5 suckas!**

**Yeah... anyway I wanted to remind you guys that we still have voting to do on my profile about Raven's birthday dress, because I only have one- thank you crazystar662. So I need more to pick the final one. So please vote!**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine!**

**#################################################**

Raven POV

"Whoa! Back up! Sister?" I looked from each of their faces.

Felix smirked. "Ha! He didn't tell you. That's Jane, Alec's twin sister." He nodded his head to the blonde girl. Twin? What the h-e double hockey sticks is going on?

She wasn't small or anything but she was still pretty. "Wow… you're really pretty." I said in awe.

She looked taken aback. Her brow furrowed a bit. "Th-thanks?" she stuttered.

I smiled. "No, problem. You really are pretty, ya know?" she just nodded, still confused as to why I would even be talking to her.

"Anyway, where did you grow up since Miami was a vacation?" Felix asked, ignoring the glares coming from Jane.

"Los Angles. Hence my dad being a homicide detective for the LAPD."

Felix nodded. "True. But your mom is a martial artist?"

I nodded. "Yep, when my parents met, it was at a self-defense class they both volunteered to coach. My mom had been studying martial arts her whole life and my dad was still in the academy, so he thought he was all macho and volunteered. But he didn't think he was going to be the 'side-kick'," I air quoted. "So when my mom put the moves on him, he went down all right. The floor high-fived his face." Felix and Demetri laughed. Alec sat there with a smirk still on his face and Jane stood unfazed.

"Talk about a first date." Demetri said laughing. "So how did he get up the courage to actually ask out the woman who just kicked his ass?"

I shrugged. "She went up to _him_ afterward and apologized, then they went out for coffee and two years later they're married, a year after that they had my brother John, then two years after him they had Nolen, then two years after Nolen they had Randy, then two years after him they had Tyler and then two years after him they had me."

"Wow, you have a huge family." Demetri noted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, human, your stuff was recovered. It's in his room." She said pointing to Alec and walked off.

Well…she's sociable. Not! Alec stood and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on, Raven. It's almost lunchtime."

"O-okay. Bye guys." I waved as we walked down the path and through the maze. "So what do we do now?" I asked as we made a right.

Alec glanced back at me. "_You_ are going to stay in my room. Afton is going to bring you lunch. But I have to go to a meeting along with everyone else so it'll most likely run late, so just go to bed if I'm not there."

I nodded. This was going to be a long day. The rest of the walk back took us like fifteen minutes. That wasn't even the worst part! My feet were killing me! Every five minutes I kept asking Alec if we were there yet and he just complained about my slow human speed, then I'd groan and he'd roll his eyes. "Finally!" I said exasperated and ran inside once Alec got the door open. I ran over to the couch and dropped right down on my stomach. "Ohhh, this is so much better than walking all the way here." I toed off my heels and threw the headband somewhere in the room. I grabbed the pillow in front of me and hugged it, turning so I lay facing the TV. "Much better." I sighed.

############################################

I cold hand gentle nudged me awake. "Raven." The beautiful voice whispered. "Raven, wake up." I mumbled some and flopped on my stomach. Why can't they just go away? I'm so tired. After the delicious lunch Afton made me, I kind of fell asleep on the couch. "Raven, get up." The voice said more firmly.

"Go away." I mumbled swatting the hand away from my shoulder.

I heard the voice sigh in frustration and the next thing I know, my face is saying hi to the floor. I groaned and the voice chuckled that all too familiar chuckle. "You're an ass, Alec." I said glaring at him from the ground.

He chuckled again. "Sorry but just so you know it's nine in the morning. You slept all the way through dinner."

I pushed up so I sat with my legs underneath me. I rubbed my face as I said, "Yeah, I dozed off around seven and it's nine, so…" I trailed off doing the math. "I slept for fourteen hours. Gee wouldn't my parents be proud? Well, that's jetlag and teenage needs at work for ya."

Alec laughed again. "Yeah, I got in about eight with your dinner and you were knocked out… anyway, Santiago dropped off breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry." But when my eyes landed on the breakfast that was left on the coffee table in front of me, my damn stomach just had to gurgle in protest.

I blushed a bit. "You're such a bad liar." He chuckled. I smiled and scooted over to the tray.

Eggs sunny side up, just how I like it, fresh bacon, sausage, toast and some waffles with good old OJ on the side. My mouth watered. I grabbed the knife and fork and dug right in, slicing eggs and sausage like there was no tomorrow. The creamy eggs slid down my throat and I washed them down with gulps of ice-cold orange juice. Every now and then moans would escape my lips. I would kick my legs happily underneath me.

By the time I was done I slumped against the foot of the couch rubbing my stomach. "Oh my God. If my mom could cook like that every time then I would never leave home. That was fantastic."

Alec smirked from the couch. "You eat a lot for a girl."

I blushed a little. "Yeah, well…" I couldn't come up with anything and Alec knew it. He smirked wider.

I glared. Alec reached over and smoothed my hair. "You should get in the shower and get this pink thing off of you." He said snapping the strap of my dress. I swatted his hand away, not amused at all. He grabbed it before I could make contact. "Ah, ah. Play nice." He was seriously treating me like a child. I stuck my tongue out at him but then remembered what happened outside the greenhouse yesterday and pulled it back. He laughed. "Smart girl."

He got up and waltzed over to his desk. I got up from the floor and walked over to him, peering over his shoulder. "What cha doin?" I asked in a singsong voice. He jumped a bit then covered the paper with his arms.

"Hey!" he snapped.

I giggled. "Hi. What is it?" I asked again, trying to see past his arms.

"None of your business." He growled lowly.

"Okay." I said quietly and walked back to the TV. I saw him sigh and resume what he was doing. Weirdo. What was his problem? I sat on the couch silent as the news played on a low hum. I was a little peeved cause he was mean about the whole thing. I was just being curious and he totally blew it out of proportion. I pulled my legs to my left side as I leaned against the arm of the couch.

I heard Alec sigh and his quiet footsteps walk across the floor. "Look, I'm sorry." I just ignored him. "Raven? Can you forgive me?"

I finally looked at him. He looked so sincere. I had to forgive him. "Yeah… I forgive you."

He gave me a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Knock, knock." Someone said popping their head in. Heidi. Oh great. "Hey, just thought I'd get you ready. They got your suitcase here and everything but I was hoping you would let me give you one last dress up before you use your own clothes." She said skipping in and unloading everything in her bags in Alec's bathroom. Heidi bound out of the bathroom and picked me up from couch. "Okay, shower time. No, Alec, you can't join her." Heidi scolded.

"Heidi!" again with her bluntness. She just giggled and pushed me in the bathroom, leaving a stunned Alec by the couch.

Heidi locked the door and turned around. "Okay, so I kinda went a little overboard with the pink yesterday."

"A little?" I asked skeptically. Okay I slipped some sarcasm in there too, so what? Sue me!

She sighed. "Okay, a lot. But I promise this time I toned it down a lot!"

"You better have." I muttered as she pulled out a dress like nothing I have ever seen before then. It looked like a diagonal black and white; well-fitted dress with a pink cover thing covering one shoulder while the other had the striped strap. The pink side had a sleeve thing that went to the wrist and a dragonfly type design with chains connecting them. **(A/U: It's really hard to explain, so just check the link on my profile.)**

Then she pulled out a pair of sailorish heels **(A/U: I love these shoes! :D)** and a white knitted beret with a knitted black flower on the left side of the forehead. I nodded my head in approval. "I like it." I noted. Heidi squealed and literally ripped the dress off of me. "Heidi!" I screamed again.

"Oops! Sorry. Oh, well, it was mine anyway. I'll just buy a new one." She said as she pulled at my bra.

I smacked her hand away. "Uh, I got this. Now it's my turn to kick you out." I said pushing her out the door. Despite her protests I got her out of the bathroom. "Goodbye Heidi. I can get dressed on my own." I said closing and locking the door this time! _Ha_, see I remember the embarrassing things that happen to me and learn from them!

I hopped in the shower, once again having to use Alec's Axe products. When I was done I hopped out and dried off then wrapped the towel around myself. I looked through the bag and saw that Heidi once again put more thongs in it. I rolled my eyes. What is with her?

But I pulled it on anyway and put the straps back on my bra. I really don't want to wear that dress while I'm all sticky with just coming out of the shower. Ya know, like you just get out and even though you dry off, when you get dressed your clothes keep sticking to you and it's all weird and uncomfortable? Yeah, that's what I'm avoiding cause that fabric looks clingy. I walked to the door and opened it a little so I could see out.

Alec still sat at his desk. His feet were propped up on the desk as he leaned back in his chair while writing something on a pad of some sort. "Alec? Can I barrow another one of your shirts, if you don't mind?"

He grunted a, "Sure." In response before looking up at me. "Uh." He stuttered before he shut the pad thing and got up from the chair and quickly walked to his wardrobe and opened the door so I couldn't see him. He grabbed a random shirt and tossed it at me. "You can wear this." He said not making eye contact with me.

I looked down at the black button up shirt and frowned. He was being weird. "Uhh… th-thanks." I said quietly before retreating back into the bathroom. Was he embarrassed? I silently giggled. Alec, the big, bad, teasing vampire was embarrassed? I looked down at myself. Okay, now I get why he was embarrassed. I forgot I was only wearing my underwear. I blushed. Shit, he saw me in this! Okay, calm down Raven. It's fine, he didn't say anything and you're not either! You are going to forget that that even happened. You and Alec both will forget it by the time your hair dries.

I took a deep breath, pulled the shirt on and walked out of the bathroom. Alec sat at the couch watching TV. He was muttering something to himself, but it was too low for me to understand. "Alec?" he jumped at the sound of his name.

"What?" he snapped.

I flinched. Why was he being so moody? "Uh, I- I'm going to go to Heidi's room so she can help me get ready." I whispered.

He just continued to glare at the TV. "Fine." he grunted.

I didn't know what to do. He was being so- so _crabby_. Without another word I walked back into the bathroom, gathered all the stuff up in the bag that Heidi had brought and left the room, heading down the halls the way Heidi had gone when she took me to her room the first time. I soon came to the all too familiar double doors of which Heidi resides. I knocked and soon she was there, grinning like the perky girl she is. "Hello, sweetheart." She sang and pulled me in, sitting me on her bed as she danced around the room.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she pirouetted by her closet. I picked up the bag. She nodded in understanding. "Of course I'll help you get ready, Ray."

I scrunched my brow. "Ray? Isn't that a bit masculine?"

She waved it off. "It's feminine too. Plus the good news is, we get to go shopping today!" she jumped up and down in joy as she skipped over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yay?" god, give me strength.

**################################################**

**Woo! Yeah! Chappie 5, woo!... Review please! XD Vote! (See top or end of last chappie) I will tell you when the voting is done.**

**Love ya,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	6. Shopping Adventure and Family Moments

**I am soooooooo sorry! You see I was grounded for like EVER, and I just got off of probation. That and school started up again so I have like homework to do for those classes, not to mention I'm in two Pre-AP classes- oh the joys of being smart. Not that fun when you're lazy though. Anyway heres the new chappie. It's a bit shorter than usual but I worked really hard on it so be kind. AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**#########################################**

Raven POV

"Yep, shopping!" Heidi squealed. Oh, God! Shopping with her? This is going to be an experience I know I am _never_ going to forget. "Yeah, it's overcast today, so Aro is letting us take you shopping. With a disguise of course." She added. With that she skipped into her closet and came back literally two seconds later and sat next to me. "Okay, since you're a natural black, we're having you wear a blonde wig cause it's the most contrasting to your hair now. And you'll also wear brown contacts, cause baby are those things bright." She stated.

She dragged me to her bathroom where it was once again, attack of the pink fuzzy things. "My God." I muttered under my breath but I'm guessing being a vampire she heard me because she turned and glared slightly. "What? How can you hear me?"

She laughed. "Superhuman hearing, along with speed, sight, and smell." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now, sit so I can do your wig." She asked, well more of forced me. She pulled all the hair she could get back, then expertly placed the wig on my head, while stuffing my hair in it then moved the waves to the side so she could work on my makeup. Heidi walked in front of me and grabbed the eyeliner from the counter and applied it to my upper lid and on the inside of my lower lash so it looked like my lashes didn't stop and created the illusion that they were longer, if you know what I'm talking about.

She then applied the mascara and blush. She grabbed my face and held it still. "Don't move." She said she carefully put my contacts in for me. "Alright and the final touch." She trailed off as she put a light pink lip-gloss on my lips. "'Kay, I'm going to get the bag and I'll be right back. _Man_, you look nothing like yourself." She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror that she was obstructing the whole time while she was standing in front of me. I gasped at the girl staring back at me. She was stunning, but she wasn't me. This girl had flawless long blonde hair in perfect waves and darker than dark brown eyes. She looked like _she_ belonged in my family's portrait. I had always heard people say that I looked like my mom but I never believed them. But now that I look at myself with the blonde hair and brown eyes, I see what those people saw. I was almost the spitting image of my mom when she was my age. I looked like I finally belonged in my family.

I put a hand over my mouth to try and keep myself from crying when I thought of my family. The family that I will never see again. My body shook with silent sobs. It was all sinking in- I was going to become a vampire, I was never going to see the faces of the people who birthed, fought, yelled and argued with and at me.

I could feel the familiar prick of tears in the back of my eyes and I forced myself to compose itself and not let them fall. I looked into the mirror one last time with more defiance than ever. I would not break down, I will not let my emotions get the best of me, this is the new me. I am no longer Raven Miller, punk/gothish/emo girl extraordinaire, daughter of Vanessa and Mark Miller. I am Raven Volturi, punk/gothish/emo girl extraordinaire, daughter of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi.

I have to forget about my old life and except the new one. The new one God has granted me with. I will fight these feelings and do my best to be the best person I can be for the short time remaining in my mortal existence. I stood and walked back into Heidi's room only to see Alec standing by the door. I stopped and faltered back a bit. Alec heard and turned to face me. His brows furrowed. "Raven?" he asked hesitantly.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cutoff by Heidi's voice drifting in from her closet. "Got it! Sorry it was so long." She came into view then stopped when she saw Alec. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked between Heidi and I and said, "I'm escorting her while you shop. Aro wants me to look after her."

Heidi narrowed her eyes further. "Fine. But she's not ready, so wait outside or wherever you want to, cause she wont be ready for about another five minutes." She explained while pushing me back into the bathroom. After getting dressed Heidi pulled me back out to her room and through her doors, into the hallway. I glanced around to see Alec leaning against the wall across from the doors. I blushed because I never knew that a simple black v-neck with a black and red military jacket and black jeans could look so good on someone. I glanced at his face to see his hair in its typical medium length when it was just grazing the top of his eyes. And as if on cue he flipped his bangs out of his face. His eyes hand gone from their bright crimson color to a deep, caramely colored brown. Almost the color of honey.

Alec pushed off the wall and walked over to me leisurely. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "I thought you might want this." He said holding out my necklace. I gaped at it as he walked behind me and put it on for me. My hand reached up to touch the amethyst stones. "There. Much better." He smiled as he walked around me. I smiled back at him in a silent thanks. Heidi had already left like usual. Alec stuck his arm out. "Shall we?" I grinned and grabbed his arm as we walked down the hall to someplace I don't know where, I was just glad he was done with his mood swings for now.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before I asked, "Where are we going?"

Alec glanced over at me. "The garage. We keep our cars there when we need to act human and drive into town." He replied easily.

"Oh. Okay." I said awkwardly. When we reached the garage I had to stop.

Alec walked two steps before looking back at me. "What?" he asked as I stared at every car Randy would sell his soul over and over again to obtain just sitting in front of me. Alec looked at the cars then back at me. "What, they're just cars." He stated with an eye roll as he dragged me to the black Lamborghini.

Mt eyes widened. "Is this one yours?" I asked in awe.

He smiled in pride. "Yep. This here is my baby." He said patting the roof affectionately.

"I thought Raven was your baby." Alec and I turned to look at the one and only Heidi.

Alec rolled his eyes at her. "Just get in your car and go Heidi. We'll follow behind you and Jane." And as if on cue, Jane walked into the room.

"Let's just get this over with." She said, bored, as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Audi.

Heidi gave her a look and eye roll then climbed into the driver's seat of the Audi and sped out of the garage. "You know where to meet us." She yelled out the window before speeding down the road and through the countryside to Volteera.

Alec let out a quiet chuckle then got in the Lamborghini and started the engine. I got in next to him and buckled up. "Hold onto something." He said before peeling out of the garage and into the rolling hills, on our way to Volteera. I gripped the door and on instinct, grabbed his wrist, which he was using to shift. It was a blur of gold as we zoomed past the fields and vineyards. Alec let out a little chuckle as he snuck a peak at me.

"Please don't laugh at my fear." I squeaked out as he took a sharp corner I didn't even see coming at an unthinkable speed. I shut my eyes as I felt my internal organs shifting inside of me. "Can you please slow down?" I squeaked out again but then heard a sigh and the car slow down significantly. I let out a sigh of relief as I opened my eyes and relaxed in my seat.

"I hate driving slow." Alec mumbled from his seat. I look at the speedometer and raised an eyebrow.

"Eighties slow for you?" I asked incredulously.

He smiled sheepishly. "It's like going twenty in your speed."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could see how that's slow." He nodded his head and we continued our drive into Volteera. As we entered the city heads turned, eyes squinted to see into the tinted windows of the black Lamborghini that was driving carefully through the many throngs of civilians. I couldn't hear them but I could already tell that people were whispering one word. One word that anyone native to Volteera would know.

Volturi.

As Alec weaved through the people I could feel the stares on me. The people trying to figure out how I was connected to them. "To the people of Volteera you are the daughter of one of the Volturi's very powerful allies. You are to act as sophisticated as you can but also a bit ditzy. And spoiled." He quickly sent me a warning glance.

I rolled my eyes. "I can be sophisticated." I said stubbornly as I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff and pouted.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. Very sophisticated." He said sarcastically.

I sighed. "Can you have just a little faith in me, _Alexander_?" I shot back using his full name.

His eyes widened and he looked at me frantically. "How do you know my full name?" he demanded.

I smirked. "Alec is short for Alexander. I had a friend named Alec. I used to bug him all the time by using his full name." I said in triumph as we continued down the street and parked on the edge of the square where just a couple days before I was bathing in the sunlight and my freedom. I could see it play out before me. Me sitting on the ledge of the fountain, soaking up the suns rays, Nolen sitting next to, telling me that I was going to be an aunt, him a father. Him standing and going back to the hotel. I sat there in the car beating myself up for not going with him and wondering what would have happened had I gone back to the hotel.

"Raven?" I snapped back to reality as Alec looked over at me, the car turned off. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head slightly. "Yeah… I'm fine, just… thinking." I sighed out as I unbuckled and got out of the car. Before I could get a foot out of the door, Alec was there holding a hand out for me.

I took it and he helped me out. He put a hand on my waist as I straitened. "Remember, you're the daughter of a very powerful friend of the Volturi. You need to be used to people waiting on you hand and foot." He whispered in my ear as he helped me stand in the heels. Before I could ask anything he added, "Oh, and you're English and don't speak a word of Italian, except ciao- that's about it- so let me translate for you."

He held out his arm for me to take. I did and added, "Jolly good, then." In the best English accent I could muster. He smirked as we started walking across the street to Heidi and Jane waiting outside of a boutique.

Oh joy.

**#########################################**

**Woo! That one took me a while to write. Sorry it was short. Remember to VOTE!**

**Love ya,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	7. Goth Shops and Emotional Teens

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sadly.**

**#############################################**

Raven POV

"So exactly how much longer are we going to be shopping?" I whined for the fiftieth time today in my British accent. God, being a pompous bitch is hard work. No offense to any Brits out there.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Suck it up." He murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I brushed the shivers off and continued riffling through a rack of designer clothes with Heidi and Jane. I suppressed a yawn as I saw another dress that was in the last store only in a different color with a different designer. "All of these clothes look the same." I muttered to myself using my American accent. Alec gently nudged me with his elbow. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed in frustration earning a glare from Heidi. "Fine, lets head to the next store. We've only gotten you a couple of items." She said as we exited the store.

Now it's not like I don't like shopping, its just all the stores we go into aren't my style. It's all clean lines and contemporary. Nothing edgy or dark. It was all pastel colors, which I was _this_ close to puking on. We were walking down another street that held more designer brands I had never heard of before. Heidi is one tough cookie to shop with. She has this obsession with me wearing what she wants me to. I am her Barbie, even when I have my own clothes she still wants to shop for me. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping with her it's just she goes a little overboard on the preppyness.

"We only have a couple more stores to hit up and then get you some lunch, then we'll head back to the castle." Heidi said as Alec opened the door to the next store for us.

I was about to walk in behind Jane and Heidi when I spotted a store in the reflection of this ones window. My mouth opened slightly as I stared at the darkened windows and candelabras in the windows along with the hanging heavy velvet curtains framing part of the entrance. "Hey, Heidi?" I called using my fake accent again.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

I turned and look at the store then back at her, Alec standing there, still with the door open for me, giving me a quizzical look. "Can we go to that store?" I pointed to the store translated to Supernova in English.

Heidi gave it a hesitant look. "Um, are you sure?"

I nodded and smiled for the first time in hours. "Please and thank you." I gave her a puppy dog pout. She frowned but complied.

I practically skipped across the road, Alec next to me the whole time. He opened the door for me and I thanked him as I crossed the threshold. I inhaled the smell of incense and a hint of weed as I walked into the store. It reminded me of the head shops I'd shop in at home in L.A. "Benvenuti al Supernova." Said the salesclerk.

_Welcome to the Supernova._

"Ciao." I replied. She had a nose ring and a shit load of piercings in her ears. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her angled bangs hanging in her face. She had snakebites and tattoos across her bare arms, her black tube top showing them off perfectly. And for an Italian, she was very pale. Her black skinny jeans just made her all that skinnier with her pencil thin legs and her knee-high combat boots to boot. Ha, I made a pun! I'm punny! _Okay, shut up, Raven._ "Um, do you speak English?" I asked her timidly.

She just smiled at me kindly and walked around the checkout counter and stuck her hand out. "Yes, I do. I'm actually from Ireland if you can believe it." She said with a light Irish accent.

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "Yep. I hear it now." Her voice was very light and dainty. It reminded me of Loony Luna from Harry Potter. Not one I would have thought a head shop worker to have.

"I'm Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Liz though."

I shook her hand, blanking on my aliases name. "Um…" I just said the first name that popped in my head. "Vanessa." Vanessa… my mother's name. I think I picked it because with my disguise I looked so much like my mom that I felt like her.

Liz smiled widely. "It's nice to meet you, Vanessa. You're from England I'm guessing."

I nodded. "London. Born and raised. My father's a business man and is forcing me to dress like this when we go out." I motioned to my outfit.

She grimaced. "That's a lot of pink." I nodded in agreement. I faintly heard a scoff from Heidi. "But I think I can cover it up with some black around here." She gave me a toothy grin, her warm brown eyes shimmering. I grinned with her as we walked around the store, picking up clothes left and right. I don't think Heidi appreciated us bashing her style choice for me but I was having too much fun in this store to care.

When Liz and I had too much to carry we handed it off to Alec. "Alec, be a dear and carry these for us. It's getting _very_ heavy." I said, laying the accent on thickly. He took it all without a word and continued walking around with us. Along the way Liz and I were giving Heidi a lesson on alternative fashion. Jane walked next to Alec, both of their faces impassive.

When the time for checkout came I think Heidi warmed up to the idea of alternative dressing. "Are you going to turn that pink room of yours black and dye your hair black too, Heidi?" I teased her.

She cracked a smile. "Shut up." I giggled as Alec pulled out the credit card. I had gotten more shopping done here than I had with the other stores. I skipped out of the Supernova happily as Alec and Jane carried the four bags of clothes for me.

I turned and walked backwards, happily swinging my arms. "Can we get lunch now?" since no one was around I used my American accent.

Alec shrugged. "I guess." I smiled huge and turned back around with an extra spring in my step. We headed to this café in the square. We walked in and grabbed a seat in the back. The waitress came and took our order right when they saw who I was with.

"So does, like, everyone know who the Volturi are around here?" I asked, stirring my straw in my water absentmindedly.

"Yes. We're extremely respected around here." Jane said monotonously.

I nodded my head. "Interesting." Alec sat stoically on my side of the table. I ignored his intense stare. "So, like, everyone has to respect you? Like you're royalty?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"In our world, we are the royalty." Heidi stated it simply but I still choked on my water.

Alec immediately patted me on the back. "W-what? R-royalty?" I choked out.

Heidi nodded. "We're the royalty in our kind and here in Volterra, we're the royalty to them too."

I nodded as my breath came back to me. "Okay." My voice sounded a bit raspy.

The bell on the door jolted me from my choking episode. My eyes widened at who entered. "No, I'm not lying! She was there when I left and she didn't come back. She just disappeared. She's not one to go off and not check in for days!" the sight of my family was almost moving enough to bring me to tears.

"Oh my God." It wasn't even a whisper but Jane, Heidi and Alec heard it. Alec's eyes flashed to the group of people I was looking at. Heidi and Jane used the reflective surfaces around them.

Heidi gasped when she spotted them. "Oh, no." she muttered. I involuntarily gripped Alec's hand under the table. I saw him glance at me through my peripherals. His contacted eyes full of worry but he didn't push me away, instead he gently gave my hand a squeeze.

"No one's accusing you of lying, Nolen." My mother soothed as they took the table across from ours so I could still hear their conversation. "What was the last thing she did?" she asked softly, rubbing his arm gingerly, as if he might break with the slightest touch.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I told you guys. I was heading back to the hotel at sunset and she was going to stay and enjoy the square before having to go back to the hotel." His voice strained, like he was on the verge of tears. "And I freaked when it was one in the morning and she still wasn't there. Oh my _God_! What if something horrible happened to her! What if she was kidnapped and they're doing God knows what to her! What if-"

"Shut up!" John's deep booming voice snapped, cutting Nolen off of his rant in the process. "Just shut up. I don't want to think of my little sister in _any_ of those situations, _alright_? I just don't…" he trialed off, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

Randy sat next to him. In my entire life I had never seen Randy so stoic. His usual goofy smile was nowhere to be seen; his happy-go-lucky demeanor had vanished completely. He placed a firm had on John's shoulder, his mouth frowning. "John, we all want her back. We just need to calm down and continue searching." He said firmly, looking everyone at the table in the eye.

Dad let out a heavy sigh. He ran a hand over his face. I had never seen my dad look so distraught in my entire life. He looked so old, like all of his youth had been sucked from him- granted he was already old, but he never looked it. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, and rubbed his face in his hands. He breathed in deeply. "Okay," his voice was just as rough as Nolen's- like he was on the verge of tears, or had been crying… no. He wasn't crying. Mark Miller does _not_ cry. "We'll continue the search… but-" he closed his eyes as his voice broke. "But, if the search turns up nothing, we'll stop. Raven wouldn't have wanted us to spend years searching for her…" he took a deep, shaky breath. "Body."

And that was it. For the first time in my life I watched my father openly cry. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his shoulders shoot with soft, silent sobs. My mother placed her hands on his shoulders, comforting him.

It's strange really. My mom was always the one to show her emotion but I was my dad's only daughter. I was his little girl. And now his little girl is gone. He'll never see me graduate. He'll never see me have my children- if I have any.

I tore my eyes from them and stared out the darkened window. I squeezed Alec's hand tightly. "Can we please go?" I pleaded to him, not bothering to use the fake accent. In my peripherals I saw Alec glance at Heidi and Jane. They both nodded in understanding and stood, walking farther back in the restaurant.

Alec stood, pulling gently on my hand. "Come on. We're leaving Raven." I nodded my head numbly but followed him out the front door, having to walk by my grieving family in the process. We walked to the other side of the square where we had parked the Lamborghini. After buckling me up, Alec got in the other side of the car and drove at a more realistic speed back to the castle.

The whole way back I sat in the passenger seat… numb. I had always wondered what it would be like to see my family grieve over me after I died. Well, when I entered the Volturi castle for the first time, in a way I _had_ died. But I had never thought that seeing them all so out of their element would break my heart so much. That the tightness would subside soon, but it kept it's hold around my heart, squeezing and squeezing and _squeezing_ until I thought my heart would explode and I could leave this world and not have to see my family so distraught ever again. I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't notice that Alec had already parked the car in the garage.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to kick and scream and whine to my daddy like I used to when I was little and didn't get what I wanted. And I wanted him to hold me like I was seven again- just because. I wanted my mom to hug me and kiss me in public when I was little and I get all embarrassed because we were _in_ public. I wanted her to run her fingers through my hair as I sobbed about how my boyfriend broke my heart, or help her dye her grays and paint each other's nails. And I know it sounds cheesy but those were the things I missed out on because I never had the little sister to do it with, and I doubt Nolen would let me paint his toes _Pretty Princess Pink_ when I was only five.

I wanted to run and laugh with my brothers. I wanted to play the guitar with Tyler and come up with stupid songs when we were younger and play them for our parents on their birthdays and anniversaries. I wanted to have John threaten to rip the manhood off my good-for-nothing boyfriend at the time and give me a big bear hug whenever he was shipped off somewhere else. I wanted Randy to pop out of any corner and scare the shit out of me but when I hit him, I wouldn't be able to control my laughter. I want to watch TV with Nolen and just hang at home like we always did when he was still living with us in the states.

But I'll never get any of that again because I'm going to live the rest of eternity in this hell!

All of a sudden it was as if my whole being was given feeling again. After Alec had helped me out of the car I speed walked inside and followed the path Alec used to get us to the garage. The prick of hot tears was felt behind my eyes. I gritted my teeth to hold them back as I squeezed my fists tighter. It wasn't fair!

I was aware of Alec following behind me at a humanish pace as to not upset me more. I just wanted to be left alone at that moment. I wanted no one to disturb me. I just wanted to wallow in my misfortune of being the one in a million girl to be taken captive by vampires and then forced to be their princess and forced to never be able to see my family again and watch everyone I know grow old and die.

I angrily pulled the beret off my head and threw it on the ground as I continued to storm around the castle, hot tears pouring down my face. The only problem was it never hit the floor. Alec caught it before it could touch the ground. I did the same thing with the wig, throwing it on the ground in a feeble attempt because Alec just caught whatever I threw. My heeled feet click clacked angrily against the white marble flooring.

By the time I got to Alec's room I had removed everything from my body except the dress and my necklace- even the contacts. I walked over to the bed and threw the heavy velvet fabric back, throwing myself on the top of the neatly made bed, grabbing a pillow, and crying silently to myself as silent sobs gently rocked my body.

**############################################**

**_Drama_! But then again, who doesn't love some drama every now and then?**

**Well, peeps I want some reviews, this took me a while to write and have the order of events perfect so thank you to those who waited for this update. And thank you to Ranibow2malfoy for helping me with feedback on my first lemon that I have in my Jacob fanfiction on my channel called _Life Choices_ if anyone's interested in a Jacob/OC fic.**

**And remember to vote people!**

**Love you all,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	8. Children and Funerals

**Yaaaaayyy! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I just had a burst of brilliance a couple days ago and got to writing. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**######################################**

The young couple walked into the clinic hand in hand. The wife grinned as she rubbed her swollen stomach, containing yet another child of the two lovebirds. The husband signed them in as she took a seat in the waiting room. The hard plastic chair creaked as she slowly set herself in it. She sighed. "Five more months of this." She muttered to herself.

The husband walked back over with the paperwork. He rubbed his wife's stomach affectionately before filling each paper out with the needed information. He had gotten to the last sheet when he really started to get antsy. Each child before hand had made him this excited but for some reason he had a feeling this time was going to be different. He had a gut feeling this child was going to be different. He could _feel_ it! "What's your maiden name, again?" he asked as he tapped the pen on his lower lip in innocent though.

His wife rolled her eyes as she went through her breathings and soothingly rubbed her growing baby bump. "For the amount of times we've gone through this, you know my maiden name."

He grinned cheekily as he turned back to the paperwork, filling in the blank space with the blue pen. "Middle name?" he asked a _tad_ to innocently.

She gave him the I'm-having-your-damned-children don't-mess-with-me look. He grinned wider as he scribbled the name on the pulverized tree. "Right. Lilith." He muttered, touching pen to paper.

"How I've never had a miscarriage from all the stress you put me through, I'll never know." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes yet again. His chest rumbled as he chuckled at the love of his life.

"There. All done." The husband stood and returned the paperwork and clipboard to the clinic secretary. When he returned, he grasped his wife's hand in his.

She smiled sweetly up at him. His warm brown eyes sparkled down at hers as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She hummed happily as he pulled away. "So, do you want a girl or a boy this time?"

He grinned, replacing his hand with his other and wrapping the previous one around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body. "Well, it would be nice to have a boy but I think I want a little princess this time." He said with all seriousness, looking her in the eyes.

Even though she was busy fiddling with the strap of her purse, she couldn't help but give a small smile at his words. At that moment the door to the back was opened and the couples name was called. They turned and grinned at each other. "It's time." The man said as he helped his wife to her feet.

She grinned back at him. "I know." They made their way back to the room and went to their positions. They had been through this enough times to know where to be when the doctor comes in. The husband sat on the chair and gripped his wife's hand as she sat on the examination table. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before the doctor stepped through the threshold of the room. She smiled at her usual pair. She sees them every two years. "Another one?" she asked, poking fun at the fact that they bred like rabbits.

The wife smiled a toothy grin as her longtime friend sat down. "Oh, shut up, Amy, I could say the same for you. You should be happy you get to see all my children before they're even born. You get to see them before my parents do."

Her childhood friend grinned up at her, rubbing her own bump affectionately under her cotton blouse. "Yeah. Too bad for you. You get to wait until I get back from my appointments to know mine."

The husband continued to hold his wife's hand, rubbing soothing circles on the backs of them. "And what about you? What is it this time?"

Amy grinned at her friend. "It's a boy this time. Oh, you should've seen Ron's face when we saw the ultrasound." She gushed, laying her friend on her back and lifting her shirt. "His eyes were as big as _baseballs_, I thought he would pass out from euphoria and have to have Julia call one of the nurses to check for a concussion." She gave a throaty laugh as she squeezed the cold gel onto the woman's stomach.

The couple laughed too. "Geez, if he wanted a boy so bad, I'd give him one of mine. I just want a princess to spoil rotten." Amy grinned at the man's teasing as she started to feel around for the baby.

His wife smacked his arm. "You are _not_ selling any of our sons. And you are _not_ spoiling any girl of ours."

He opened his mouth to say something else when the wife held her arm up again; ready to give another good smack to the idiotic man she loved. "If you two lovebirds are content I think you might want to see your next kid." Amy butted in before blood could be shed. The couple snapped their heads to the screen in unison.

The sound of a muffled heartbeat could be heard from the monitor. The woman never knew if it was hers or the babies but she never cared. Her eyes watered at the sight on the screen.

##############################################

"Gaaahhhhhh!" she let out a scream that would make any scary movie actress turn green with jealousy. Her chest heaved as the pains of the birth radiated throughout her body.

The husband stood right next to her side even as she cut off the circulation to his wrist. "Don't stop! You're almost there! You can do it, baby!" his words of encouragement were the only thing getting to her through the haze of pain in her brain.

She pushed again with everything in her, just so she could get this thing out of her already! "That's it! Keep pushing, it's almost out!" she pushed again with all her might. The contractions and labor came out of nowhere that morning. It was a surprise to the whole family. The rest of the couple's children were in the waiting room as their mother was going through her labor without any medicine. That's right, no morphine, no epidural, _nothing_.

"One more." the doctor said as she pushed one last time and then collapsed back on the raised bed. Her forehead was matted with sweat; her blonde bangs clinging to the skin there. The soft, curdled cry was the thing that caused her heart to wrench every time one of her children came into this world. She gasped as the doctor gingerly placed her new infant on her bosom. "Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor said softly as the child's mother wiped off its goop-covered face with the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Shhh…" she cooed to calm its feeble cries. She smiled as the goop was cleared from it's eyes and her mother could cry as she looked at the eyes her mother had had and the matted black hair on her head that also belonged to her mother.

"Vanessa." Her husband's gentle voice brought her out of her stupor. He smiled down at her and leaned forward to kiss his wife's forehead. She smiled up at him through her tears of joy as he sat on the side of the bed. He caressed the cheek of his "princess", as he called her. "She looks just like your mother." He looked into his wife's eyes. "What do you want to call her?"

She smiled as the girl stirred in her mother's arms, causing her to smile. "Raven, after my mother. She'll be Raven Vanessa Miller."

#########################################

The couples name was Mark and Vanessa Miller. They were the proud parents of four boys and finally, after years of trying for one, they were rewarded with a beautiful baby girl that neither of them would have ever thought to have disappeared that day in Italy. They had trusted their son to watch his little sister. They trusted her to be careful but even with that trust they still blamed themselves. If they had just made her stay home and not leave until she was eighteen she might still be with them.

Unfortunately they both knew the fates had a plan and no matter how much you try to run from the inevitable, you can't escape fate. It _was_ the inevitable after all. So, as they walked into the church four months after her disappearance in Volterra they had no conception that their own daughter sat in the back row, in the aisle seat. It wasn't a funeral per say, Vanessa would never have the heart to "bury" her youngest child before her own time was up.

Maybe that's the reason that she eyed the mysterious girl sitting in the back, far away from the mourners in the church that afternoon. The young girl was dressed respectfully in a conservative dress that was still young with black pumps and a forty's-style veil over her face. You could still see her facial features but she had her head down, staring at the bible on her lap, so Vanessa couldn't say for sure what about the girl caught her attention. Her brown curls hung over the side of her face but the girl could still see the couple as they walked arm in arm down the center aisle.

The girl's heart wrenched as she watched Vanessa's head turn, her blonde curls cascading over her black clad shoulders, her warm brown eyes swollen and ringed with red. She sat in the front row, next to her oldest son, John. John had his arm around the auburn haired woman, known as Natasha, who they recently found out was with child along with Mia. There had been celebration among the whole family one all sides but the news of Raven had silenced any joy in any of the families, Mia's and Natasha's included. Even if they were not of flesh and blood the families had been close and the loss of one was a bomb on all.

It had been four months since the disappearance of Raven. After the first month passed, hope in finding her lessoned but was still there. By the end of the second month, hope was a mere kindled flame. But by the end of the third, that flame had been extinguished altogether. Even in the hearts of her mother and father, they had stopped looking, as Raven would have wanted. After Natasha, Nolen sat with Mia and Randy and Tyler followed, each brother in their best black suit with a purple, silk pocket square for their dear departed sister. Each also held a purple lily in one hand as they sat in silence.

The girl in the back was surprised to see so many people in the church. Every row, save the last two on either side, was filled completely with people. The girl had to wrack her brain but she recognized each face sitting in the seats as they walked in, each holding a purple lily as well. The girl on the other hand had bypassed Mark's mother, who had been handing them to each guest, as she walked in.

The ceremony proceeded once everyone was seated. It went by surprisingly smoothly. As each brother walked up to the podium, they placed the lily on the table in front of the enlarged photo of her last school photo. Each one took turns saying something about Raven. Each one teared up at least a little and when it was John's turn, the strong older brother, he was the only one who choked in the middle of his speech. He did not have the chance to finish it before he excused himself and walked into the hallway where he crouched on the ground and silently sobbed. Natasha immediately ran after him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he cried.

As for her parents, Vanessa and Mark took turns being strong and being vulnerable. When Vanessa cried, Mark did not shed a tear. When Mark cried, Vanessa rubbed his shoulders to attempt to calm him.

By the end of the ceremony every person had placed a purple lily in front of her last photo, her last smile to all who knew and loved her. As the people exited the church they said their condolences to the family. As the last of the drifters, who had stayed and shared stories of the poor youth, left, the girl still sat in her spot, staring at the photo at the front of the room. She closed her dark brown eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She uncrossed her legs as she opened her eyes and stood. She looked behind her, at the entrance, as the last straggler said their condolence.

The family hadn't noticed she was still there and walked outside. The girl walked out as well; they all stood at the bottom of the steps as chilly autumn breeze rolled through. The whole service had lasted four hours. The sun had changed the bright blue sky to be rimmed with orange and pink as the sun began to set.

Each family member had a face stricken with depression as the girl's driver started for the front of the church to pick her up. "She loved you, you know?" she spoke in perfect English as her thick Russian accent made an appearance.

Vanessa jerked her head in the girl's direction. "E-excuse me?" She had been crying as they walked out of the church. Her voice was weak and her hand shook as it held the tissue to her face to dry her tears.

The girl smiled gently to the older woman, her brown eyes shining in the sunset. "She loved you very much. You may have fought with each other but she still loved you. You could see it when she spoke about any of you. You each had a special place in her heart even if she didn't always show it." At that moment the girl's driver stepped out of the Mercedes CLS after it came to a stop. The driver walked around the side of the car and opened her door for her. The girl walked to the open door and placed her hand on the top of the frame and turned to the mother. "No matter what you may think of your choice in letting her go, you're a great mother and she loved you to no end." Her eyes lifted to every person standing there and smirked a little. "She loved all of you and will never forget you."

And with that the girl climbed in the back of the Mercedes and her driver shut the door before any of them could say anything else. The dark tinted windows disrupted the view of the family and the girl as the driver pulled out of the church's parking lot and onto the road. The girl let out a heavy sigh as she pulled off her wig, her fringed black hair caressing the tops of her shoulders as it cascaded out. She tossed the wig next to her on the black leather interior as she ran her hands through her silk locks. She pulled a mirror out of the bag on the floor and removed her contacts and placed them in the appropriate container, so her sapphire orbs shone a brilliant blue back at her.

"Where to now, princess?" the driver asked as he gazed at her in the rearview mirror.

She sighed again and leaned against her fist as she stared out the window. She closed her eyes, trying to get the last memory of her family to stay there. "Just take me to the airport, Corin." She said, her accent now extinct.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the road. She sighed again as they set off to the airport. When Corin pulled into the private airfield it was nearly nighttime. He stopped the car in front of a G6 jet. Corin came around and helped Raven out of the car. He gathered all her things, including her discarded wig and suitcases in the trunk as she carried her bag to the plane. A boy stepped out of the interior of the plane and stood at the top of the steps as she climbed them, holding the railing as to not lose her balance in the heels. She glanced at him once she was at the top. He gave her a melancholy smile as she nodded back.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the plane and sat her down. She sighed again as Alec took his seat across from her. "So, how did it go?" he asked her casually but his crimson eyes held caution, looking for any sign that she would collapse and her emotions would run rampant.

She sighed again as he reached over and took her hand in his cold one. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand as she explained the memorial to him in full detail as the jet took off. She sighed once again as she finished. She had been doing that a lot lately. "I've never seen them so sad." She said weakly as the tears finally ran down her cheeks.

Alec reached over and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. They had become very close over the past four months that they had been together at the castle. Although their relationship did not reach past the friend zone right now, they had each been caught by the other sneaking glances at them and when they were caught by the other they would just both smile and have a silent, personal laugh between each other.

**#########################################**

**Sooooooooooo? How'd you like it?**

**I want reviews pwease!**

**And remember to VOTE!**

**Love you all,**

**Katelyn Goode**


End file.
